Kehidupan Uzumaki
by Kitazawa Nami
Summary: Kenapa namaku Uzumaki? Andai saja kau bisa menikah dengan seorang gadis sepertinya Naruto. Aku masih sibuk Okaa-san, besok aku akan mengajaknya kau tenang saja dattebayo! Jangan perlihatkan itu lagi Naruto! Itulah keburukan Nami-kaze/ Semi-CANON/ DLDR


**Kehidupan Uzumaki**

Oleh : Kitazawa Nami

**Disclaimer** : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning **: Namikaze-Uzumaki Family, MinaKushi, **Semi-CANON**, DLDR, OOC

Happy Reading

**Bagian Satu** : "Kenapa namaku Uzumaki?"

~oOoOoOoOo~

"Bu, apa koran hari ini sudah tiba?" tanya Minato setelah keluar dari kamarnya pagi itu.

"Entahlah yah... Kau harus cuci muka dulu sana, lihat kau sangat kacau!" jawab istrinya yang masih mempersiapkan sarapan mereka.

Dengan malas Minato berjalan menuju cermin '_mana mungkin aku yang tampan begini dibilang kac–' _batin Minato berhenti tiba – tiba, mulutnya menganga, matanya melebar lalu suaranya melengking "Kushina-chan ada orang gila dirumah ini huwaaa~!"

Sebelum Kushina menjawab, terdengar suara gaduh seseorang menuruni tangga.

"Ayah! Kau berisik sekali tak tahukah jika a_–_"

Dalam lima detik Naruto yang belum sampai di lantai bawah, melihat seseorang dibawah sana memakai salah satu piyama ayahnya tapi apa dia ayahnya? _'Tou-san?'_

Seseorang itu masih menatap cermin, mulutnya masih menganga, rambutnya kuning cerah tapi bergelombang sangat banyak dan rapat seperti mi kriting lalu ada beberapa benang berwarna hitam yang menempel disana tak beraturan.

"Tou-san" Naruto bergumam, seseorang itu berbalik dari cermin dan menghadap pada Naruto masih dengan pose tadi, wajahnya sangat kacau, ada beberapa garis putih tipis diwajahnya, mungkin bekas air liurnya semalam lengkap dengan alis berantakan dan_–_

"Aaa~! Ada orang gila!" sesaat sebelum Naruto hendak kembali keatas kakinya terpeleset. Dengan sialnya pemuda Uzumaki itu terjungkal beberapa kali sampai pantatnya yang lebih dulu mendarat di lantai satu.

Dengan horrornya orang keriting tadi berjalan hendak menolong Naruto, tetapi wajah Naruto menampilkan ketakutan yang sangat kuat, keringat dingin meluncur, lidahnya benar – benar kelu.

"Kaa-chan! Kaa-chan! Tolong aku!" teriak Naruto sambil menghentakkan kakinya ke lantai beberapa kali.

Kemudian Kushina mendatangi mereka berdua.

"Naruto! Bersikaplah dewasa, kau sudah berumur tujuh belas tahun. Ingat! Kau bukan anak kecil lagi."

"Tap– tapi... ada... li– lihat... ituu... dia!" jawab Naruto terbata – bata, jari telunjuknya mengarah ke seseorang yang menakutkan baginya.

"Kalian! Bukankah ini bukan pertama kalinya" Kushina menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada sambil melotot ke arah Minato "Kubilang cuci muka dulu, rapikan wajah kacaumu itu Minato!"

"Baiklah" dengan santai Minato berjalan ke kamar mandi meninggalkan Naruto yang masih terbengong di tempat dan Kushina kembali ke dapur.

"Ayam tetangga gue bengong dan besoknya mati!"

"Su– suara siapa tadi ituu?" tanya Naruto ketakutan setelah medengar kalimat barusan, diapun kembali ke kamarnya dilantai dua sambil merangkak.

~oOoOoOoOo~

Jam wilayah Konoha menunjukkan pukul 10.00 pagi. Kushina sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya memasak. Dengan kesal dia membangunkan Naruto yang masih telungkup di depan televisi.

"Naruto! Bangun Naruto! Kau ini benar – benar pemalas! Tidakkah kau ingin mendapat misi dari Hokage?!" Kushina terus mengomeli anaknya. Beberapa kali tangannya memukul Naruto dengan kesal.

"Hari ini aku sedang libur Bu" jawab Naruto sembari menguap lebar.

"Kau seharusnya bisa lebih rajin lagi! Ayahmu benar – benar keterlaluan tidakkah masih ada misi disana, Ckckck kau jadi malas begini!" kini Kushina mengambil remote televisi yang tadinya ditangan Naruto.

Kedua Uzumaki tersebut menatap bosan layar empat belas inch didepan mereka.

"Bu, kenapa namaku Uzumaki bukan Namikaze?" tanya Naruto pada ibunya.

Kushina menatap kedua mata anaknya yang penasaran "Kau akan kecewa jika ini kuceritakan ttebane!" jawabnya ragu dan pandangannya menatap keatas.

"Tapi aku penasaran, ayolah beritahu aku Okaa-san!" Naruto sampai bersujud – sujud memohon pada ibunya. Tiba – tiba Kushina merasa mulas dan dalam hitungan dua detik setelah suara sumbang wajah Naruto memucat.

"Hoek! Kalau mau buang angin bilang dulu dong!" Naruto semakin kesal, dia menutup kedua lubang hidungnya dan merayap menjauhi ibunya.

Wajah Kushina tetap tenang seolah tak terjadi sesuatu, jemari lentiknya menekan tombol remote televisi kemudian saat mengonta – ganti channel tangannya berhenti diikuti matanya berbinar takjub.

"Waahh keren! Kau lihat Naruto! Lihatlah di televisi itu!" teriak Kushina keras – keras hendak memberi tahu anaknya.

"Apa Bu?" Naruto masih kesal, perlahan dia tengokkan matanya ke televisi "Aa! Bagaimana bisa mereka masuk televisi itukan mereka tim delapan Bu!"

Kedua Uzumaki tersebut mendekatkan diri ke arah televisi. Kushina menyungingkan senyum terkagum "Bagus dong kalau mereka penduduk Konoha. Tapi aku kok belum pernah bertemu ya."

"Benar mereka dari tim delapan, Hinata, Kiba dan Shino. Mereka seangkatan denganku Bu saat di akademi ninja." Naruto menjelaskan sambil mengingat saat – saat indah bersama Hinata dulu.

"Wahh jadi yang cewek cantik itu Kiba! Cantik sekali ttebane!" ujar Kushina kepo sambil memberikan jempol pada televisi yang masih menayangkan berita berhasilnya ninja Konoha menyelesaikan misi tingkat S di Suna.

"Uappa?! Okaa-san kau jangan kepo kenapa?! Dia bukan Kiba, Kiba yang duduk di atas anjing itu. Namanya Hinata, Hinata Hyuuga ttebayo." Naruto semakin kesal pada ibunya yang kepo.

"Hinata ya? Andai saja kau bisa menikah dengan seorang gadis sepertinya Naruto," Kushina pun mulai berangan - angan.

"Tentu saja bisa, diakan kekasihku dattebayo!" jawab Naruto lantang sampai membuat Kushina yang sedari tadi tidak berkedip melihat televisi mendongak kearah Naruto yang berdiri memproklamirkan hubungannya.

"Tidak mungkin ninja bodoh sepertimu bisa menjadi kekasihnya. Sudahlah Naruto jangan berkhayal, menaklukkan TonTon saja kau tak bisa," Kushina menanggapi anaknya dengan mengibas – ngibaskan telapak tangan kanannya, meremehkan.

"Akan aku buktikan ibu tunggu saja!" lalu Naruto pergi meninggalkan ibunya yang masih menatap layar televisi channel shinobi.

~oOoOoOoOo~

Naruto masih mengumpat tidak jelas saat kakinya meninggalkan rumah. Dia hendak berjalan menuju kediaman Hyuuga untuk mengajak Hinata menemui ibunya. Tetapi sesaat sebelum berbelok ke jalan utama Konoha dia mendengarkan bisik tetangga yang membicarakan tentang seorang anak yang mempunyai nama dari marga ibu itu "ini itu lalu bla bla bla".

Percakapan tetangga membuat Naruto mengepalkan tangan. Dia benar – benar tidak terima, bagaimana bisa mereka berpendapat seperti itu. Tadi Naruto hendak berbelok ke kanan tetapi setelah mendengar pembicaraan orang – orang sekitar tersebut diapun memutar arah dan menuju gedung hokage.

~oOoOoOoOo~

BRAKK!

Naruto membuka paksa ruangan hokage keempat membuat Yondaime terkejut bukan main. Dengan tergesa – gesa Naruto berjalan menuju meja kerja ayahnya yang berada di bagian kanan ruangan itu.

"Ada apa kau kesini Na–"

"Otou-san! Kenapa namaku Uzumaki? Kenapa kau tak memberiku nama Namikaze? Sebegitu pelitkah kau untuk memberiku marga Namikaze? Apa kau sudah mempunyai keluarga lain diluar sana yang bernama Namikaze?!" Naruto mengacak frustasi kertas – kertas di meja Yondaime, suaranya terdengar sangat keras dan beberapa kali dia menggebrak meja tak berdaya itu "Heh Otou-san kau kejam sekali!" kini Naruto menangis seperti anak kecil lalu terduduk di lantai bawah meja Yondaime.

Namikaze Minato masih mencerna kata – kata yang keluar dari mulut putra semata wayangnya, karena tadi Naruto berbicara dengan tergesa – gesa tanpa jeda. Kemudian dia berdiri dari kursinya menepuk pundak Naruto "Tentu saja Otou-san punya" jaabnya tenang sambil tersenyum.

Tidak! Bukan ini jawaban yang diinginkan Naruto! Tidak!

"Apaa?! Kau–" dengan keras Naruto meninju rahang hokage keempat yang jongkok didepannya.

DUAGH

Yondaime terjungkal kebelakang sampai menabrak meja.

"Jadi selama ini aku memppunyai saudara tiri begitu? Cih!" umpat Naruto tidak percaya akan apa yang dikatakan Ayahnya.

"Tentu saja kau tidak punya Naruto!" Yondaime mengusap darah yang mengalir dibibirnya lalu melanjutkan penjelasannya "Maksud Ayah kau mempunyai kakek dan nenek Namikaze dan juga beberapa saudara. Kau jadi laki – laki tempramen sekali? Heh!" Yondaime menatap tajam pada Naruto yang masih duduk sambil menangis sesenggukkan.

"Tap– tapi bagaimana dengan namaku? Kenapa namaku Uz–"

Yondaime memotong perkataan naruto lalu dia berdiri "itu wasiat dari nenekmu, dan juga kau pasti tidak akan menyukainya jika kau memiliki nama Namikaze. Kau tahu nama itu dari beberapa segi menggambarkan err keburukan"

"Keburukan? Bagaimana bisa?" Naruto ikut berdiri sembari mengusap kedua matanya yang masih basah.

"Aku tidak bisa memberi tahumu Naruto. Kau tahu sendirikan namaku siapa heh?" jawab Minato dengan ringan.

~oOoOoOoOo~

Sesampainya di rumah Naruto masih bertanya – tanya. _'Apa keburukan dari Namikaze?'_ Kemudian dia segera menuju gudang keluarganya mencari beberapa petunjuk. Saat Naruto menjatuhkan beberapa barang hingga suaranya semakin kacau saja Kushina berteriak di luar pintu "Naruto sedang apa kau disana? Apa kau lupa dengan janjimu memperkenalkan Hinata-chan padaku?"

"Aku masih sibuk Okaa-san, besok aku akan mengajaknya kau tenang saja dattebayo!" jawab Naruto masih membolak – balikkan isi lemari di gudang.

Kushina mengangkat kedua bahunya, cuek, kemudian meninggalkan Naruto begitu saja disana.

Satu jam kemudian Naruto sudah menemukan apa yang dia cari, dengan perlahan dia membuka buku usang tersebut. Naruto melihat seksama apa yang ada di halaman – halaman album keluarga itu. Dan disalah satunya ada yang membuatnya ganjil "Ini ero-sennin!" dengan kecepatan kilat Naruto melesat menemui ibunya yang duduk menikmati hari sore di teras rumah.

"Okaa-san siapa dalam foto ini?" tanyanya antusias.

"Ini Jiraya-sensei, apa kau sudah melupakannya Naruto?"

"Siapa? Jadi Jiraya-sensei adalah–" pertanyaan Naruto tersangkur ditenggorokannya.

"Ya, dia salah satu dari kakekmu meski bukan kakek kandungmu." Kushina menjelaskan sambil menutup mata mengingat – ingat keluarga Namikaze yang hidup di pelosok bagian terpencil dari desa Konoha.

"Lalu bagian – bagian yang disensor ini?" Naruto menunjukkannya sambil menahan hampir muntah.

"Ehhhh?" setelah melihatnya Kushina langsung menutup buku usang itu kemudian melemparnya ke lantai.

"Jangan perlihatkan itu lagi Naruto! Itulah keburukan Nami-kaze" Kushina menjelaskan kata Namikaze dengan tekanan berat dan terpisah antara nami dan kaze. Naruto memikirkannya lantas mengangguk tanda mengerti ada ombak dan angin jadi ini seperti tujuan terselubung.

"Wadauuw!" teriak Minato setelah terjatuh akibat tersandung sesuatu. Naruto dan Kushina yang menyadarinya langsung menertawakan Minato.

"Buku ini–" Minato membuka – buka isinya lalu matanya melotot tak percaya 'bagaimana buku laknat ini masih ada disini?' batinnya miris.

"Tou-san! Benarkah keluarga Namikaze yang membiayai seluruh penerbitan Icha Icha Paradise?" tanya Naruto berbisik menghampiri ayahnya yang masih duduk melihat gambar – gambar tak senonoh di buku itu.

"Akhirnya kau tahu itu Naruto, tapi kau juga harus mengetahui bahwa aku tidak ada hubungannya dengan penerbitan ini. Ingat itu!" ancam Minato sebelum membawa masuk buku itu ke dalam rumah kemudian membakarnya di perapian. _'Biarlah aib ini menghilang barang sekejab' _batinnya sambil menangis sedih.

Naruto dan Kushina yang melihat aksi Minato tersenyum haru, hokage yang berumur hampir lima puluh tahun itu benar – benar berjuang dibawah nama Namikaze. Dan dari pengalaman hari ini Naruto tak akan memprotes lagi kenapa namanya Uzumaki bukan Namikaze.

~oOoOoOoOo~

Setelah makan malam Kushina menghampiri Naruto sambil berbisik "Naruto apa kau tidak penasaran dengan nama margamu Uzumaki?" lalu beranjak pergi sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Naruto yang terkejut dibuatnya.

"Apa? Jangan bilang kalau Kaa-san juga termasuk seperti Tou-san!" Naruto mengacak rambutnya frustasi lalu berlari menuju kamarnya. _'Jangan ada aib lagi, jangan aib yang lebih buruk. Kumohon jangan!'_ batin Naruto menangis antara kesal, sedih dan benci.

~oOoOoOoOo~

**Bagian Satu Selesai**

~oOoOoOoOo~

**A/N** : Bagimana readers-san? Ha ha ha #tawagaring Semoga sedikit menghibur, **mohon maaf** bagi yang menyukai Namikaze aku hanya ingin berbagi imajinasiku saja #justkidding

**Silahkan kunjungi fanfiksiku yang lain dan** **terima kasih sudah membaca bagian satu sampai akhir**,

**Kitazawa Nami**


End file.
